


Snuggies

by charmed_seconds



Series: The Blessed Two [3]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Cute Banter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Halliwell Brothers have a bit of a tiff about the popular blanket with sleeves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggies

“What the hell is that?”

                Wyatt peered up from the television and smiled. “A snuggie.”

                Chris raised an eyebrow, “A snuggie. My brother has a fucking camouflage snuggie…I think I’ve gone insane. That last blow to the head must’ve done me in.”

                Wyatt rolled his eyes, “They’re comfortable.”

                Plopping down beside his brother, Chris poked the fabric, “They’re stupid.”

                “I don’t have to move.”

                “It’s a waste of money!”

                “It has sleeves!”

                “You can use another blanket!”

                “They’re nice.”

                Chris groaned, “They’re pointless. For God sakes, our mother knits. There are probably five dozen blankets in this room alone!”

                “They’re not snuggies though.”

                Taking a deep breath, Chris tried to calm himself down, “How am I related to you?”

                “Well, mom and dad decided to grace me with a little brother, sadly they got you.”

                “I hate you.”

                “Hate you too.”

                “Asshole.”

                “Buttface.”

                “Jackwad.”

                “Fucker.”

                “Watch your mouth.”

                Chris sighed, “I’m making myself a sandwich”

                “Oh, make me one!”

                Chris smirked, “Nope. I don’t make food for snuggie users.”

                “Asshole!”

                “Watch your mouth!”


End file.
